


Wiener Blut

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passando accanto a un enorme specchio a parete dalla cornice arizigogolatissima, tutta riccioli dorati, si ferma per un attimo a specchiarsi, senza vanità alcuna.<br/>Il colletto rigido lo infastidisce un poco, ma non quanto la sua indole autopunitiva desidererebbe. Il cravattino è annodato e sistemato con una perfezione asettica e simmetrica che farebbe storcere il naso a uno specifico se stesso molto più giovane e ormai affogato nel pozzo dei ricordi da fin troppo tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiener Blut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Il titolo è un link, cliccate e beatevi dello splendore glorioso di Strauss :)

 

 

[Wiener Blut.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhK9tpvch7o)

 

 

Dritto, impettito e rigido come un fuso, Il Dottore si sforza di non mostrarlo ma si sente decisamente a disagio.

L’anziana riccona con tre menti e troppi gioielli, che fino a un attimo prima l’ha tempestato di domande senza ottenere altra risposta che un paio di monosillabi poco ispirati, lo guarda con disappunto e poi si congeda lasciandolo finalmente solo e libero di imbronciarsi quanto gli pare.

Il Dottore però non si rilassa. Ha avuto incarnazioni che avrebbero accolto l’idea di partecipare a una festa da ballo come questa con il massimo dell’entusiasmo.

Del resto le feste del Grande Elettore sono leggendarie e la notte su Danubia è sempre carica di promesse, anche se a volte può nascondere tra i suoi doni più di un pericolo letale. Non stanotte, comunque. Questa è una notte di stelle e di valzer, incredibilmente priva di insidie malgrado la presenza del Dottore.

La festa è sfarzosa e curata fin nei minimi particolari.

In molte delle sue incarnazioni passate il Dottore si sarebbe sentito piacevolmente eccitato all’idea di essere lì con il proprio compagno di viaggio.

In quella attuale non lo è affatto. Le colonie neo-neo-neo-austriache non lo interessano, a meno di non doverle salvare da una minaccia imminente, e il valzer è un ballo troppo elegante e gentile per un uomo dalla rigidità malinconica e militaresca quale lui è diventato.

Le colpe che gli hanno intaccato l’anima l’hanno di sicuro reso anche troppo nervoso e sgraziato, come un automa da combattimento a corto di olio con cui lubrificare le proprie giunture arrugginite. E, proprio come un androide da battaglia sarebbe ridicolo se provasse a mettersi a danzare, così anche il Dottore non potrebbe che sembrare patetico se tentasse di abbandonarsi alle note leggiadre che anche in quel momento aleggiano nell’aria tiepida della notte.

In passato lui si sarebbe soffermato ad ascoltarle, con il capo un po’ inclinato da un lato e un sorrisetto stampato sul viso al ricordo di quella volta in cui lui è Johann… no, è stato davvero troppo tempo fa.

Il Dottore ha deciso di accettare l’invito del Cancelliere di corte solo ed esclusivamente perché Shadrach non ha fatto nulla per nascondere la propria curiosità e il proprio entusiasmo.

Il che però non impedisce a lui di sentirsi fuori posto e per nulla a suo agio.

Anche solo il doversi vestire per l’occasione l’ha fatto sentire ancora più recalcitrante.

Per altro, se mai gli fosse venuta voglia di cambiare idea all’ultimo minuto non ci sarebbe comunque riuscito. Viaggia su una vecchia scatola non meno matta di lui e, fin da quando si è svegliato stamattina, ha scoperto che non esisteva più un solo abito a bordo tranne un paio di impeccabili smoking neri, corredati dai relativi accessori. Tutti gli altri vestiti… PUFF, svaniti nel nulla.

Il Dottore è certo che ricompariranno, a nottata finita, ma intanto ha dovuto arrendersi.

Passando accanto a un enorme specchio a parete dalla cornice arizigogolatissima, tutta riccioli dorati, si ferma per un attimo a specchiarsi, senza vanità alcuna.

Il colletto rigido lo infastidisce un poco, ma non quanto la sua indole autopunitiva desidererebbe. Il cravattino è annodato e sistemato con una perfezione asettica e simmetrica che farebbe storcere il naso a uno specifico se stesso molto più giovane e ormai affogato nel pozzo dei ricordi da fin troppo tempo.

Quella incarnazione si lamenterebbe anche dell’eccessiva sobrietà dei dettagli del suo smoking, per non parlare del colore spento del cravattino stesso.

Ma attualmente il Dottore ha già compiuto uno sforzo non da poco per essere lì e per agghindarsi a festa pur senza averne voglia. Le frivolezze come le tube, le sciarpe bianche o le scarpe di vernice lucida non sono da lui e i fiori all’occhiello, rossi come il sangue versato, lo farebbero solo sentire troppo simile al pagliaccio che un tempo amava fingere di essere.

Con le spalle in tensione e le braccia dietro la schiena, il Dottore si osserva, e se raddrizza il capo non è per fierezza ma perché non è ancora diventato vigliacco fino al punto di rifuggire dal suo stesso sguardo accusatore.

Un lampo rabbioso gli accende lo sguardo alla vista del suo viso nello specchio, e la sua mascella si contrae dolorosamente. Ci manca poco che i denti non scricchiolino per la tensione.

Il Dottore si costringe a rilassarsi un poco e sbuffa contrariato.

Gli sembra di essere davvero ridicolo come un pinguino, vestito in quel modo e con i capelli completamente allisciati all’indietro e lucidi di brillantina come quelli di un damerino leccato.

L’idea è stata di Shadrach. L’ha colto di sorpresa, impiastricciandolo di brillantina recuperata chissà dove – Sexy di sicuro ne sa qualcosa – a un punto tale che il Dottore non ha potuto fare altro che rassegnarsi e lasciargli completare l’opera.

Nel ripensarci, all’improvviso il Dottore arrossisce. Gli torna in mente il modo in cui i polsi di Shadrach gli hanno sfiorato il viso e le tempie mentre le sue dita gli scorrevano svelte tra i capelli. La tentazione di baciarli e di sfregare le labbra su quella pelle liscia e un po’ più tenera, solcata di piccole vene azzurre, è stata così forte che lui al solo ricordo si sente annodare lo stomaco.

All’improvviso la sua voglia di Shadrach – di vederlo, di ascoltarlo parlare, di annegare nella consapevolezza che è diventato indispensabile come il sangue nelle vene – invade i due cuori del Dottore con così tanta violenza che nella sua mente tutto il resto, per un momento, si cancella. Niente più pensieri cupi, recriminazioni, rimorsi o disagio, tutto svanisce, resta solo il bisogno impellente, addirittura bruciante, di essere dov’è Shadrach, di stargli accanto, di respirare la sua stessa aria.

Il Dottore si congeda dal suo riflesso con una smorfia che è più un automatismo che un moto di vera afflizione.

I suoi passi svelti risuonano di urgenza sul bellissimo parquet istoriato che lui non degna di una sola occhiata.

La sala da ballo è immensa e gremita e, per quanto Shadrach sia alto e spicchi ovunque vada per quella sua eleganza innata che, quasi certamente, non è consapevole di possedere, il Dottore non riesce a individuarlo subito come vorrebbe. Si guarda intorno e avverte una lieve fitta di ansia che non è in grado di arginare.

Sa che è ridicolo, perché Shadrach si è solo allontanato un attimo – o per meglio dire se l’è elegantemente filata – quando la vecchia ingioiellata di poco prima ha tentato di arpionarli entrambi. Non c’è motivo di preoccuparsi e di avere paura. Shadrach è lì da qualche parte, non è di sicuro svanito nel nulla.

Il Dottore lo sa, ma non riesce comunque a evitare di provare timore.

Schiva un paio di ballerini che stanno fuggendo via di corsa verso una delle enormi porte finestre, tutti risatine ammiccanti e voglia di essere altrove, si infila nella ressa di invitati ciarlieri domandando «Permesso!» con fretta crescente e con sempre meno educazione, e alla fine si ritrova davanti un muro compatto di fanciulle dai vestiti color pastello e dalla risata squillante.

Oltre quella cerchia all’apparenza impenetrabile, lo sguardo del Dottore trova finalmente Shadrach e la vista basta per congelarlo sul posto con le labbra un po’ dischiuse dallo stupore e dall’emozione.

Con un calice di champagne in mano, Shadrach è intento a chiacchierare in modo amabile con il variopinto drappello di ragazze che lo circondano.

Loro ridono e gli sussurrano cose che il Dottore, anche se fosse più vicino, non riuscirebbe a sentire, assordato com’è dal rombo frastornante dei suoi due cuori che gli martellano improvvisamente impazziti nel petto.

Shadrach beve un sorso e poi appoggia il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul vassoio di un cameriere di passaggio.

Le ragazze gli si agitano intorno come tanti fiori mossi dalla brezza d’estate.

E’ il tipo di spettacolo che un artista potrebbe avere voglia di dipingere, e il Dottore un tempo ha avuto momenti in cui l’arte bastava a rendere più teneri i suoi cuori. E’ stato amico di così tanti artisti che ne ha perso il conto, e per alcuni di loro è stato perfino fonte d’ispirazione. Ha sempre saputo apprezzare un bel quadro o una scultura aggraziata. Ha amato i musei al punto da pensare di cercare in uno di essi la pace finale dei suoi giorni.

Ma ora, pur cogliendo tutta la bellezza della scena che gli si presenta allo sguardo, e pur sentendosi un mostro orribile per ciò a cui sta pensando, tutto quel che riesce a provare è una gelosia distruttiva e feroce.

Se davvero sotto i suoi occhi ci fossero i fiori di un’aiuola forse li calpesterebbe. Gli piace credere che alla fine non ci riuscirebbe, perché altrimenti avrebbe sbagliato nome, e sarebbe ancora più imperdonabile di quanto già non sia, però avverte il morso crudele della tentazione e per un istante è costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Carico di vergogna si fissa i piedi e realizza, una volta di più, che Shadrach è riuscito a forzare ogni sua difesa. Ha scardinato la corazza che lui si era costruito addosso e gli si è infilato addirittura nelle ossa, pervadendo si sé ogni sua cellula.

Non c’è da stupirsi che una persona così incredibile susciti anche l’ammirazione di altri.

Il Dottore risolleva timidamente lo sguardo e cerca di ricacciare indietro tutti i sentimenti che gli si agitano nel petto, specialmente quelli che gli fanno davvero poco onore.

Shadrach ora è leggermente chino in avanti, nel gesto galante di ascoltare più da vicino quello che una delicata dama vestita di azzurro cielo gli sta raccontando con un enorme sorriso ammirato dipinto sulle labbra.

Lei dice qualcosa di salace o di buffo e lui ride, mentre il Dottore, che lo voglia o no, avvampa come non gli succedeva più da tanto tempo.

Non gli è rimasto un grammo di ghiaccio nell’anima, non in questo specifico momento.

Il poco di gelo che la gelosia non ha fatto in tempo a sciogliere l’ha liquefatto la meraviglia per la bellezza anche esteriore di Shadrach.

Quando erano ancora a bordo della TARDIS il Dottore è stato quasi sul punto di pregarlo perché Shadrach risparmiasse almeno i propri capelli dalla tortura inclemente della brillantina. Veder domare ogni ricciolo in un’onda raffinata e lucida l’ha fatto sentire come se fosse stato lui quello che veniva imprigionato.

Ma alla fine ha dovuto riconoscere che, malgrado tutto, l’avvenenza di Shadrach non era affatto intaccata. Ora osserva un paio di boccoli che, indomiti, si sono riformati sulla sua fronte e pensa che se mai l’eleganza ha avuto una forma umana e ha indossato uno smoking allora ha di sicuro avuto le sembianze di Shadrach Ford.

Con quelle sue labbra piene e gli zigomi affilati come rasoi, Shadrach sembra nato per indossare l’abito scuro e per far sospirare le signore.

Quando solleva una mano dalle dita affusolate per ricacciare indietro uno di quei ricci insubordinati, la ragazza in celeste arrossisce fino alla radice dei capelli e si stira in punta di piedi senza neppure accorgersi di farlo.

Il Dottore sente risuonare un paio di risatine squillanti come campanellini d’argento e si accorge che, senza ombra di dubbio alcuno, Shadrach sta flirtando. Non ci sta mettendo vera malizia, certo, e lo fa con tutte e con nessuna, ma sta spudoratamente flirtando.

Nemmeno l’eleganza estrema e assolutamente formale dell’ambiente, per quanto sia tutto l’opposto del mondo in cui Shadrach è nato e vissuto prima di incontrare il Dottore, pare turbarlo.

La prima volta che il Dottore ha posato gli occhi su di lui, Shadrach indossava una pratica tuta da lavoro e il suo unico pensiero, assolutamente pragmatico, era rivolto al problema di curare le sue amate astronavi-vegetali.

Ma a guardarlo ora si potrebbe crederlo un giovane nobiluomo cresciuto in un’enorme villa affacciata su ettari ed ettari di parco.

Il Dottore ha avuto modo di constatare più di una volta quanto Shadrach sia adattabile, ma è la prima volta che lo vede così tanto a suo agio con qualcuno che non sia lui.

E’ la primissima volta, Radagast a parte, che lo vede divertirsi in maniera tanto lampante per qualcosa che non riguardi la biologia o la botanica.

E, soprattutto, è la prima occasione in cui si rende conto di quanto – a differenza di lui – Shadrach sappia essere affabile e sia in grado di comportarsi con le persone senza sembrare un grosso orso musone ficcato per errore dentro uno smoking e poi lanciato suo malgrado su una pista da ballo.

Notarlo fa sì che lo stomaco del Dottore si chiuda in un crampo improvviso e doloroso.

Shadrach potrebbe essere tanto più felice lontano da lui. Sarebbe non solo più al sicuro – il Dottore  è un pazzo ma non lo è abbastanza da non accorgersi di essere come una fiamma destinata a bruciare, presto o tardi, ogni cosa che ama – ma anche molto più felice, sì. Potrebbe avere la vita che merita e la gioia che il Dottore dubita di potergli dare.

Per un unico, interminabile istante, il Dottore è sul punto di girare sui tacchi, prima che Shadrach si accorga della sua presenza, e di tornare sulla TARDIS da solo, per poi ripartire senza di lui.

Potrebbe farlo e donare a Shadrach un’esistenza normale. Dubita che poi a lui rimarrebbero forza e volontà sufficienti per continuare nella sua eterna corsa, ma andrebbe bene anche così. A volte – un numero infinito di volte dopo Corvinus – ha pensato che imprigionare se stesso nella TARDIS, e la TARDIS nel Vortice, sarebbe la cosa migliore, per lui e per l’intero universo.

Pur di vedere Shadrach sempre così felice sarebbe capacissimo di farlo davvero.

Ma, proprio nell’istante in cui i suoi pensieri si fanno più dolorosi e cupi, l’orchestra inizia a suonare le prime note di quello che, nemmeno a farlo apposta, è sempre stato il suo valzer preferito.

Il Dottore risolleva lo sguardo, come se la musica avesse dita con cui fargli una languida carezza sotto il mento, spingendolo con premura a raddrizzare il capo.

La ragazza con l’abito celeste e con il sorriso vivace è ancora più vicina a Shadrach di quanto lo fosse un attimo fa.

Una delle sue manine piccole e inguantate di raso bianco poggia leggera sull’avambraccio di Shadrach in un gesto che sembra casuale ma che di sicuro non lo è affatto.

La gelosia torna a ruggire dentro il petto del Dottore, si insinua nei suoi due cuori fin troppo spesso rattoppati e li incrina per l’ennesima volta, rischiando di mandarli definitivamente in pezzi.

La ragazza è un tipino non troppo alto ma ben tornito, con un perfetto nasino incipriato. Ha i capelli neri e gli occhi di un caldo color verde foglia. Il suo seno bianchissimo, scoperto ma non troppo dalla scollatura stile Paolina Borghese del suo abito color cielo, sfiora il gomito di Shadrach mentre lei si mette di nuovo in punta di piedi per soffiargli parole divertite in un orecchio.

Il Dottore è cambiato fin troppe volte nel corso della sua lunga vita. Ha mutato corpo e temperamento, pur rimanendo lo stesso uomo nel nocciolo più profondo del suo essere. Tra le cose che lo caratterizzano e che sono rimaste sempre identiche e costanti, c’è senza dubbio uno specifico difetto: l’egoismo.

Non importa quanti rimorsi lo torturino, quante esperienze abbia accumulato e quanti secoli si siano posati sulle sue spalle, il Dottore è e sempre sarà un vecchio egoista che non è capace di rinunciare alle cose che, perfino quando non lo vorrebbe, lo fanno sentire vivo.

Shadrach per lui è come un sole intenso e prezioso il cui calore è riuscito a filtrare attraverso le crepe del suo isolamento e della sua sofferenza.

Tornare a rintanarsi da solo nel Vortice forse sarebbe la scelta più giusta, ma il Dottore non la compierà.

Non può rinunciare a Shadrach, non ora. E non può lasciare che la giovane dama bruna abbia l’onore del suo primo ballo. Non sulle note di questo specifico valzer.

Il Dottore sa che ciò che sta per fare non è da lui e che facendolo di sicuro si renderà ridicolo e sembrerà un povero idiota. E’ conscio del fatto che l’elegante salone delle feste, con i suoi sfolgoranti lampadari di cristallo e i suoi stucchi dorati, non è il posto adatto per lui, indurito com’è dal senso di colpa e reso ansioso e teso dai troppi giorni spesi su mille campi di battaglia.

Ma Shadrach è più abbagliante di qualunque luce riflessa da un antichissimo cristallo di Boemia.

Anche se, mentre copre la breve distanza che li separa, le gambe del Dottore tremano un poco e la sua voce è troppo roca, quando si intromette non invitato nella conversazione tra Shadrach e la bella in azzurro, ormai non c’è modo di tornare indietro.

«Permetti?» domanda il Dottore, stupefatto di se stesso ma incapace di trattenersi dal proferire la sua offerta.

La brunetta dagli occhi color foglia si volta per prima e lo fissa sbattendo stupita le lunghe ciglia scure.

Al Dottore pare che, insieme a lei, non solo gli invitati alla festa ma l’intero universo si sia appena girato per osservarlo con uno sguardo giudice e impietoso.

Poi Shadrach fa cadere su di lui il suo sguardo un po’ obliquo e tutto il resto del mondo, semplicemente, perde consistenza e svanisce.

Perfino l’azzurro dell’abito da sera della dama, che fino a un attimo prima ha fatto ammattire il Dottore, scolora e impallidisce a confronto con le profondità limpide e sempre un po’ enigmatiche degli occhi di Shadrach.

Il Dottore non può impedirsi di tossicchiare nervoso mentre le guance e la punta delle orecchie gli si tingono di un rosso così acceso da non lasciargli alcuna speranza riguardo al fatto che possa passare inosservato.

Vorrebbe sprofondare e prega che la ruggine che ricopre le sue ridicole giunture da robot adatto solo per la guerra si allarghi fino a corrodergli una volta per tutte quei due cuori testardi che non fanno altro che ficcarlo nei guai e assordarlo battendo all’impazzata.

Gli automi da combattimento non sono fatti per il ballo e lui non avrebbe proprio dovuto osare.

Si dice che è solo un vecchio sciocco, sentimentale e danneggiato, che come tutti i vecchi non sa stare al suo posto.

Ed è mentre lo pensa, con un’intensità sufficiente a fargli di nuovo digrignare i denti, che Shadrach ride e, con gran meraviglia del Dottore, la sua risata anziché seppellirlo lo assolve.

E’ piena e viva come pochi suoni lui abbia mai sentito, e lo avvolge in una piccola bolla di eccitazione che gli procura un curioso solletico proprio all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco e che gli fa pungere gli occhi di un’inattesa commozione.

«Temevo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto» dice Shadrach, lasciando indietro senza nemmeno un cenno la giovane dama e accettando il braccio che, pietrificato com’è dall’imbarazzo, il Dottore non ha mai smesso di porgergli.

In un’altra occasione, al timore di fare una ben misera figura il Dottore aggiungerebbe il pensiero che di sicuro stanno dando scandalo.

La corte del Grande Elettore è un ambiente per certi versi molto tradizionalista.

In altre vite il Dottore proverebbe un divertimento irrefrenabile all’idea di dare spettacolo e di scioccare tutti, ma in questa la sua indole lo porterebbe a tenere un basso profilo, non fosse altro che per il bene di Shadrach.

Ora come ora, però, non riesce a pensare più di tanto al giudizio della cosiddetta opinione pubblica.

La sola cosa che gli importa è che Shadrach non si penta di avergli concesso questo ballo.

Quando iniziano a muoversi a ritmo di quella musica trascinante, che il Dottore ricorda ancora di aver visto comporre, i suoi piedi si sforzano di tenere il ritmo senza pestare quelli di Shadrach.

Dovrebbero volteggiare leggeri, anche se sono due uomini, ma i passi del Dottore sono troppo rigidi e lui non riesce a decidersi riguardo alla faccenda del portare.

Essendo quello che ha invitato Shadrach, forse dovrebbe essere lui a farlo, ma d’altro canto il valzer è più semplice quando a dirigere la danza c’è il ballerino più alto.

Il Dottore si odia, una volta in più, per la propria incapacità.

Ha avuto incarnazioni in confronto alle quali ora sembrerebbe un danzatore provetto, è vero, ma non è questa povera immagine di sé quella che vorrebbe dare quando Shadrach è lì tra le sue braccia.

Si mordicchia l’interno delle guance e sulla sua fronte si forma una ruga simile a quella che la solca quando lui è troppo concentrato.

E’ così preso a cercare di trovare il giusto ritmo che sobbalza sorpreso, quando le labbra carnose di Shadrach gli sfiorano un orecchio.

«Sei bellissimo.» La voce di Shadrach è calda come un abbraccio e bassa in una maniera così perfetta e musicale che il Dottore se la sente vibrare fin dentro il midollo, nel DNA stesso delle sue cellule antiche e stanche.

Shadrach si scosta appena il tanto necessario da mostrargli il suo sorriso. La presa della sua mano su quella del Dottore si fa più salda. Senza smettere di sorridere lo stringe un po’ più forte in vita, attirandolo il più vicino possibile.

L’orizzonte intero del Dottore si restringe fino a comprendere solo lo sguardo chiarissimo che ora e puntato dritto nel suo e, all’improvviso lui si vede attraverso gli occhi di Shadrach con la stessa nitidezza con cui poco fa si è guardato riflesso nello specchio.

Non ha bisogno di appoggiargli le mani sulle sue tempie e di invadergli la coscienza per capire che Shadrach pensa davvero che lui sia bello e importante. Shadrach crede sul serio che valga la pena di amarlo, e ne è così convinto che quella certezza dal suo sguardo scivola dentro quello del Dottore e lo contagia un po’.

E’ come se la musica cambiasse pur rimanendo la stessa melodia che il Dottore ha sempre avuto particolarmente cara.

Le note ora sono più lievi quando volteggiano loro intorno e poi vanno a posarsi sui suoi cuori. Il ritmo è più gentile e più semplice da seguire.

Il Dottore smette di chiedersi se deve essere lui a portare e, senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo sta facendo, lascia che sia Shadrach a guidarlo.

Vicini come sono, la melodia li avvolge entrambi, legandoli un po’ di più a ogni passo e rendendo ogni movimento un po’ più ampio e fluido del precedente.

Arriva un momento in cui non c’è più alcuna necessità di pensare e l’automa si trasforma una volta per tutte in un uomo di carne e sangue.

Il Dottore si sente leggero e un po’ euforico, come una sciocca bollicina dentro un calice di champagne.

Quando la musica finisce gli sfugge un mezzo sospiro e, con incredulità, si accorge che vorrebbe solo che ricominciasse all’istante.

Ballerebbe con Shadrach per tutta la notte, lui che ha sempre ritenuto che il ballo, in special modo il valzer, faccia parte del lato gioioso della vita e che proprio per questo l’ha relegato tra le cose che non è in nessun modo degno di concedersi.

E’ folle, ma si dice che, se Shadrach lo desidera, lui continuerà a ballare tra le sue braccia anche per tutta la notte, qualunque cosa gli altri invitati possano pensare.

In realtà, non appena Shadrach gli sorride di nuovo, tutto ciò che lui vorrebbe è alzarsi in punta di piedi per baciarlo, affondargli il viso nell’incavo del collo e poi trascinarlo via, a bordo della TARDIS, per slacciare il cravattino e sganciare il colletto rigido che altrimenti impedirebbero alle sue labbra di raggiungere il tepore della pelle.

Non sarebbe giusto, però. Sarebbe come aggiungere egoismo all’egoismo. Shadrach non è una sua proprietà e lui non può privarlo di un po’ di vita normale e di compagnia, per una volta in cui non sono in fuga affannosa o impegnati a combattere su un pianeta ostile. Non può sottrargli il poco divertimento casuale che ogni tanto gli è consentito nel loro cupo girovagare.

Quindi scivola piano fuori dal suo abbraccio, accenna un inchino di ringraziamento e fa per muovere un passo all’indietro, deciso se non proprio a congedarsi, per lo meno a lasciare spazio anche a chiunque altro Shadrach abbia il piacere di invitare per un nuovo giro di valzer.

Lui nel guardarlo si sentirà di nuovo geloso, lo sa già, ma Shadrach merita di avere i suoi spazi.

Perciò il Dottore cerca di sorridergli e di farsi da parte con un minimo di garbo.

Forse ci riuscirebbe anche, non fosse che per il fatto che Shadrach lo afferra per un polso e lo attira nuovamente verso di sé.

Il Dottore fa appena in tempo a chiedersi se voglia ballare ancora, quando Shadrach si china un’altra volta per parlargli in un orecchio.

Il suo respiro solletica il collo del Dottore. «Andiamo via» dice, «andiamo dove possiamo stare da soli.»

Il Dottore annuisce senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo sta facendo, ed entrambi i suoi cuori perdono un battito.

«Andiamo» fa eco a Shadrach, sentendosi ciò che proprio non avrebbe il diritto di essere: l’uomo più felice del mondo.

«Sì, andiamo, Shadrach» e poi gli porge di nuovo il braccio.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto è un regalino per [Allons-y](../users/sarabakanashimi) che tra i desideri della sua [letterina per Babbo Natale](https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Christmas-Invasion-2013-Edition/1400791373497554) ha incluso quello di poter leggere i suoi personaggi originali scritti da altri.  
> E’ un regalo che le faccio di tutto cuore, ma che per certi versi non è stato per niente facile fare. So che una fanwriter che dice “Ho il terrore di scrivere personaggi altrui” fa un po’ (molto) ridere, ma il punto è che una cosa sono i personaggi di “altrui” sconosciuti (che mi frega se si offende la Rowling! XDDD) e tutt’altra è maneggiare, sia pur con cura, quelli di autrici che si ammirano moltissimo e che si conoscono di persona.
> 
> La Rowling non verrà mai a dirmi che sono troppo OOC, ma Allons-y potrebbe e non è tanto l’idea di poterci rimanere male io che mi fa venire la tremarella, è quella di poter dare un dispiacere a lei (io sono molto gelosa dei miei personaggi, lo ammetto, vederli scritti in un modo che non mi piace mi infastidirebbe).
> 
> Perciò nello scrivere questo racconto sembravo il Dottore. Sono partita irrigidita dalla fifa come un robotino allarmato e poi mi sono sciolta mano mano, complice la bellezza assoluta dei personaggi di Allons-y.  
> Lei ora sa come i miei occhi vedono Shade, mai che avesse dubbi e io, alla fine di questo piccolo dono, ho scoperto che anche al suo 15 voglio perfino più bene di quanto credevo, e già gliene volevo a tonnellate.
> 
> Sono troppo belli questi due. Sono così belli e vivi e dannatamente romantici che sono riusciti a farmi scrivere un racconto con due uomini che danzano un valzer, cosa che di norma avrei evitato come la peste perché è di quelle cose che potrebbero venire fuori terribilmente ridicole in maniera del tutto non voluta.  
> E… basta, smetto di sproloquiare, ma lascio un bacio per Allons-y e la ringrazio di essere così bella, lei pure, e così generosa da lasciare che gli altri muovano per un poco le fila delle vicende dei suoi due favolosi ragazzi.
> 
> Ho sempre il terrore a usarli, anche quando non sembra, ma è bellissimo poterlo fare. Grazie, tesoro <3
> 
>  
> 
> E voi che aspettate? Filate a leggervi [The Crawl](1057419) e tutti gli altri racconti di Allons-y su questo verse!


End file.
